


January 13, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell glanced from his daughter's grave to...





	January 13, 2004

I never created DC.

Sobbing, Reverend Amos Howell glanced from his daughter's grave to his recent injuries.

THE END


End file.
